


Bob's Burgers: Halloween special

by Princesscarebear



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Halloween, Het, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Today is Halloween so Tina decide to go to Tammy's Halloween party that she has every year (I do not own Bob's Burgers or any of these characters)





	Bob's Burgers: Halloween special

Tina Pov 

Hey guys this is my first Bob's Burger fanfiction I hope you like it also some of the character's might be OCC 

It was a cool October afternoon I was in my room getting ready for Tammy's Halloween party that she has every year I quickly got dress I was wearing a long black dress with black and purple stockings I also was wearing a big black pointy hat 

"Tina hurry up you going to be late for the party." I heard my mom yelled 

"Coming Mom." I said as I look at myself in the mirror damn I look good I thought

Couple minutes later I walk down the hallway toward's the living room were my family was sitting when I got there I saw that my younger sister Louise was wearing a scary clown costume and my brother was wearing a rainbow tutu with a red T-shirt 

Hmmmm very interesting costumes I thought 

"Awwww sweetie you look so cute in your little witch costome." My mom said with a smile 

"Thanks mom." I replied as I grab my coat and walk toward the front door. 

 

When I got to the party,I looked around and saw that Jimmy Jr was wearing a vampire costume 

"Hi Jimmy Jr I like your costume." I said as I blush 

"Hey Tina and thanks I made it myself." Jimmy Jr brag all of a sudden Tammy got on top of a brown table and yelled "Hey Guys and thank you for coming to my amazing party but this year I decide to make my party more incredible then it all ready is so in couple minutes we are going to explore a abandon amusement park which is going to be so much fun." 

"Are you sure if that's a good idea?"I quietly asked 

"Oh come on Tina stop being a goody-two shoes and just have some fun." Tammy hissed 

"Yeah Tina it won't hurt you." Jocelyn replied wearing a cheerleader outfit 

Couple Minutes later everyone was outside I started to felt a cold chill down my back This seem's like its not a good idea I thought as I look around realizing how scary the town looks during the night "Awww Tina don't worry this is going to be fun." Zeke replied patting me on the back all of a sudden I heard Tammy yelled "Were here." but soon after she said that I looked over and saw how scary it looked,it was cover in long vine's and brown rust God this place give me the creep's . I thought as I enter the amusement park more terrified then usual .

 

While I was looking around I could felt as If someone was behind me I quickly turn around and saw that it was no one was there Wow that was....weird I thought as I look around all of a sudden I heard a loud scream coming from one of the rides 

What the heck was that I thought walking toward's the building I started to feel very uneasy like if something bad is going to happen.

But soon after I got there I saw that the ground and the walls were cover in blood I started felt my stomach turn as I saw the horrible sight in front of me I couldn't believe it all of a sudden I felt a strong hand grab me I let out a blood curdling scream I guess this is how it end's I thought till I heard laughing behind me,I turn around and saw that it was Tammy and Jocelyn they were laughing and pointing at me I could felt a warm tear falling down my cheek 

"Oh my god Tina you can't be that stupid." Tammy said with a giggle 

"Yeah Tina it was just a prank." Jocelyn replied with a camera phone in her hand 

I couldn't help but getting upset as I felt tears running down my face and my stomach drop,I quickly ran out of there as fast as I can not looking back.

I soon stop at a small liquor shore that was around the corner from the amusement park,I collapse on the floor with tears streaming from my face.

"Tina are you Okay?" the voice behind me asked,I turn around and saw it was Zeke 

"Zeke what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the amusement park." I said 

"I was till I saw you upset then I follow you just to see if you were okay." Zeke replied as he walk toward's me and pulled me into a hug "Please tell me what happen." Zeke asked I quickly looked at him and saw something that I never saw before it was....kindness,I started to felt a warm feeling going though me,it was a feeling like no other,I soon told him everything right after I'm done he came up and hug me my heart flutter This is so weird the only time I ever felt this way is when is when I'm way is when I'm around Jimmy.Jr I thought he soon looked at me with his dark brown eyes I soon felt myself turning red "Don't let them hurt you Tina,they are just jerks,your a lot stronger then you think." Zeke replied I couldn't believed it Zeke was actually being nice to me.....it felt nice "Come on its getting late I should get you home." I heard Zeke replied 

Couple Minutes later we finally got to my house "Um....Zeke I want to say thank you for making me feel better." I said quietly 

"Your welcome,I just don't like seeing someone I care about being upset." Zeke said but before I could say anything else he kiss me on the cheek and walk off I felt a joyful feeling going though me Mmmm maybe today wasn't that bad. I thought as I enter the house with a smile on my face


End file.
